The Time Bella Got Her Period
by Beyondthenormalcy
Summary: "Oh my gosh Bella are you ok?" Screamed Sawyer and Troy. "Oh god she got hit so hard she's bleeding!" Newt yelled "That's a lot of blood, what do we do?". Dazed a little I had some help sitting up. I looked down and my suspicions were confirmed. One-shot.


AN I was bored and decided to write this because why not.

**I own nothing.**

Class. It's that point in the year where it seems like it's never going to end. But on the same note it's also football season, so that makes school a little better. You see not too long ago I became the Silverado High School football quarterback. Now many people hear that there's a new quarterback and think whatever. But when they hear that the quarterback happens to be a girl, that changes everything. That makes people pay attention.

It all started with my dad. He loved sports, especially football and I guess that got passed on to me. I remember since I could walk I would throw any ball I could get my hands on. In the back yard every night, just before dinner, my dad and I would pass the football and when dinner was ready I pushed for at least five more minutes. He would always play those five more minutes... He passed away not too long ago. It's that passing that has motivated me to be where I am today.

Anyway, back to class. I'm currently in history, my absolute least favorite subject of all. This class goes by so slowly I swear, I just looked at the clock and it said 10:30 and I'm looking again to see its only 10:20. Ugh. I wish I could go back in history and change my mind about taking this class. I don't know why but today I just feel more anxious and restless. Maybe it's because we're learning about the dynasty's of the early A.D. years or that I didn't eat breakfast. Either way I'm bored... And now hungry. I sighed and looked to my left. Pepper and Sophie, my best friends, are clearly as bored as I am because Pepper is reading some teen magazine that she's hiding in the book and Sophie is sleeping but has her head in a way that makes it look like she's reading along in the book. To my right are Sawyer, Newt, and Troy, new friends from the football team. Sawyer doodling where his notes should be, Newt actually taking notes and listening with a little too much enthusiasm, and Troy on his phone probably playing a game or texting. I look back to the clock to see its 10:35. Good, only 5 more minutes. I started to pack up since our teacher finally ended the lesson. Thank goodness lunch is next because my stomach hurts, I need some food.

Finally class ended and lunch started. I ate my lunch from home and bought cookies from the snack line. "Well someone's hungry today" said Troy.

"You have no idea. I missed breakfast and really wanted chocolate" I said back.

Lunch ended and the rest of the day went moderately faster.

Now for the thing that makes me want to come to a school, football. I met up with Sawyer and Newt as we walked toward the locker room. Troy was already there and I went in to my seperate lockher room. My stomach hurts again. I don't get it I ate not too long ago. Maybe I ate too much. Whatever. I pulled the jersey on and yelled "everyone decent?" A group of yes's was said so I walked out. "Ok guys lets go!"

We started with stretches and then ran some laps. Running made my stomach feel better but come time for running plays it got worse. "Ok guys huddle up" i said as they came over. "Alright we'll just run a simple fake pass and run ok and break". We lined up and I yelled out some numbers, lifted my leg and yelled hut. I caught the ball and ran back a little. Huh that's funny I feel sweater between my thighs than usually... Oh no it couldn't be. Stuck in realization I didn't see the two guys charging at me. And I got tackled... Hard.

"Oh my gosh Bella are you ok?" Screamed Sawyer and Troy.

"Oh god she got hit so hard she's bleeding!" Newt yelled "That's a lot of blood, what do we do?". Dazed a little I had some help sitting up. I looked down and my suspicions were confirmed. There was a huge red spot between my legs. Damn. The absolute worst time to get my period. All of the boys just sort of awkwardly stood around me as Newt began to calm down with realization "..oh...". I'm so incredibly embarrassed. I don't know what to do. My face is so hot I think I might be dying of embarrassment. Can that happen?

"Uh Bella" Sawyer cleared his throat "I think you got your uh girly time of the month thing"

"What's all this standing around he-" coach said as he walked over before stopping and awkwardly saying "uh um I think we should call it a day". The boys started heading for the locker room but Troy and Sawyer helped me up. We walked back together and to lighten the awkward tension Troy laughed and said " no wonder you had all those cookies at lunch" Sawyer awkwardly laughed and scratched his head. I just stared at him because that wasn't funny. He shut up right away. We got back to the locker room and again I was stared down. I walked into my lockher room knowing full well that they were all looking at my pants.

I shut the curtain and let out a sigh. I can't believe I forgot that my period was due soon. Now the guys won't look at me the same. I rummaged through my bag to find I had a tampon and even more thankfully another pair of panties. Thank goodness I'm semi prepared. Growing uncomfortable I carefully took my pants and panties off. Well there goes those cute underwear. I threw them in the garbage and cleaned myself up. I was just about to put the tampon in when I heard Sawyer and Troy whisper something like "I fell so bad for her" and "I know I wish there was more we could do". I finished up and changed. I yelled out again that I was coming out and everyone hesitated to answer like they were afraid but finally Troy answered with an 'ok'. I stepped out and all was quiet.

"I am so sorry you guys had to see that" I finally spoke.

"It's ok Bella, we just don't know what to do. None of us have ever experienced our quarterback... Bleeding like that before" Sawyer said. "Yeah and we should have been more helpful too. I bet a team of guys staring at you didn't help" Troy added. "Is there anything we should know or have to be better prepared for next time?" Newt inquired.

"Hmm actually yeah. If it happens just don't stare at me. Someone just let me know and I'll take care of it. Don't make a scene. Also a box of tampons are always helpful" I said. If anything I can get free tampons out of them right? I mean come one they're expensive and I think that's the least they could do. "Yeah I guess we can do that... Or give you the money to get it.." Said Troy. "Ok. So no more awkward tension here guys. The moments passed. I feel better being able to talk to you guys about this" I said. Everybody nodded there heads and started leaving the locker room talking and saying bye to me. Phew good they're back to normal.

Everyone left but Newt, Troy, and Sawyer. They all looked at me then at each other. They deffinitly wanted to ask me something but we're too embarrassed to ask BEACUSE they seemed flustered and red. "Ok guys spit it out" I said. "Uh so..." newt started. "H-how does" Sayer continued. "A tafeonewekrn" Troy said. "What?" I asked. Troy sighed "how does a tampon work?"

"Oh. Uh. Hold on" I said and went to my lockher room. I went into my bag and searched around for a tampon and came back. "It's actually really simple" I said as I opened it. "You just put it in with the string away from the body and push the applicator down and pull out" and demonstrated by sticking it in my hand. "Oh" "huh" "wow" they said. "Well now I know" said Sawyer. "I'm thankful I'm not a girl" said Troy. "I'm uncomfortable" said Newt. I just laughed. "Come on guys lets get out of here" I said.

It was awkward, yes but at least the guys were understanding and helpful. I just hope it never happens again.


End file.
